


Kneeling is too Cliché

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Doom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Established Relationship, Images, M/M, Proposals, Weddings, gifs, subtitle manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finally pops the question. He thought Bruce took it rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneeling is too Cliché

  
  

  
  

  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Can be reblogged on tumblr [here](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/63089398538).


End file.
